


Pining for a Season

by Zelgadis55



Series: Flash Fan Fiction Friday Drabbles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AOtGO, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm so booored! Raphie, entertain me!” With two brothers fed up with winter, Leo has to come up with a solution. Word count 465.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining for a Season

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.
> 
> Warnings: A bored Mikey is to be entertained.
> 
> Written for [www.deviantart.com/journal/Fla…](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-3-20-15-521522085) at [](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/) This week's theme is spring, in any connotation.   
> 
> Happier times. This Drabble, while stand alone, also fits into my 'AOtGO' continuity, about 4-5 weeks before the loss of 2k3 Mikey.

 

Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 20th March 2015](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-3-20-15-521522085) at [](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/) This week's theme is spring, in any connotation. Word count 465.

 

**Pining for a Season**

 

“I'm so booored!” Michelangelo cried out melodramatically. “Raphie, entertain me!” he demanded, whining loudly as he clung tightly to his brother's left biceps.

Raphael scowled and pushed his irritating brother away, “Go entertain yourself an' by that, I mean if you try an' prank me again, you'll really find out what it's like to be bored when I break your damn thumbs!”

Mikey leaned away in mock horror, knowing Raphael didn't really mean it, “Then how will I ever play video games, Raphie?”

Raph grunted in annoyance, “Somethin' to think about then, huh?” He leaned over and flicked Mikey's forehead with a single finger, “an' don't call me Raphie!”

At the moment Mikey yelled in 'pain', Leonardo entered the room, strained patience filling his features. He sighed, “What's wrong now?”

“He's bored.” Raphael pointed at Michelangelo accusingly.

“And Raphie's going stir crazy.” Mikey immediately returned the gesture, poking his tongue out. “He just threatened to break my thumbs!”

Leo groaned and sat down on a nearby chair, “You two seriously need to learn to play nice. Why don't you go do something?”

“Nothing to do...” Mikey muttered petulantly.

“Too cold to go topside.” Raph responded shortly, looking away from his brothers towards the lair door.

“Yeah! Tell me about it! This winter is seriously dragging, dudes!” Mikey burst out in complaint. “I wish spring would hurry up and arrive!”

Leo chuckled, “I thought you loved winter, Mikey?”

“I do!” Mikey insisted. “When I can go out and play in the snow but it's too cold even for that lately.”

Raph added, “Hate to admit it but shell-for-brains is actually right for once. Stay out any longer than fifteen minutes and everythin' starts goin' numb,” he paused, “which come to think of it, explains a lot about Mikey's brain.”

“Jerk!” Mikey returned good naturedly.

“I see...” Leo mused, realising Mikey and Raph's complaints were valid. The last three weeks had been particularly harsh outside and as a result, they had barely left the lair except for retrieving essential supplies from April's. Then Leo felt a smile slowly spread across his face as an idea came to him.

“How about this?” he ventured carefully, watching as both excitable brothers turned their full attention onto him, interest lighting up their eyes. “How about after the snow melts, when spring really comes into season, as a family we go up to the farm? Naturally we'll also invite April and Casey to come with us.”

“Sounds good. It'll be nice to get away,” Raph tentatively smiled, actually relaxing slightly at the suggestion.

“Yeah, sounds great, Leo but that's well over a month away!” Mikey complained. “What about now?”

Leo's smile widened, “Now is when we plan the trip.”


End file.
